


The first day

by super1_who2_locker3



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Human AU, M/M, tattoo artist au, tattooed charles, tattooed erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super1_who2_locker3/pseuds/super1_who2_locker3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoo Artist AU: Charles and Erik meet one day accidentally and neither of them forgot it. Charles wants to remember it forever and gets the date tattooed on after his graduation. Erik has no idea of the meaning of that tattoo and it takes a while before he finally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first day

It was graduation day for Charles and he woke up groaning in bed, he hated events like this. He got up and as he went out of his room he found raven waiting for him with a big smile on her face, “There he is!” she squealed, hugging him tightly, “Mr. graduate finally graduating, I am so happy for you,” he said pinching his cheek. He smiled and groaned at the same time as he pushed her off her, it was too early in the morning for him to deal with this. He shuffled to the counter to make himself a cup of earl grey tea. He turned to look at her nervously, he hated bringing up news to her since he was always unsure of how she would react to what he would.  
“Um so I was thinking about doing something to celebrate today,” he managed to stuttered out cup in his mouth, stifling the sounds of his words. “Oh, really? What were you thinking?” she asked slightly confused with a frown on her face. She knew that Charles was the type of person who stayed at home all day and night except when he had school. He never went out to eat, hated going to parties at his fellow student’s places and he wanted to do something later on.  
“I want to get a tattoo,” he burst out, sighing in relief that he finally said it out loud. He watched as raven spat out her drink in surprise, Charles wiping off some of the splutter that had landed on his face, laughing softly. She got up from her seat and began laughing hard, head rolling back and hand on her stomach. “Oh you are not joking?” she asked realising that he was being serious. “Wow look at you being all grown up,” she punched at his arm a little too hard. “Oww!” he winced grabbing at his arm while shuffling away from her. She went back to her seat, “Oh is this because of that dreamy tattoo artist that you met ages ago?” she asked winking at him. Charles bushed deeply, hoping that she had forgotten about that but it seems not. “N-no,” he replied nervously avoiding making eye contact with her at all cost. He tossed his cup in the sink and rushed to his room slamming the door behind him. He leant against the door and slid to the floor and put his hands on his face. The image of the sexy tattoo artist haunted his thoughts. He constantly thought of all of the many different ways they would meet again and what he would do to him if he ever saw him again. All the thoughts made him slightly aroused and he quickly got up cleared his throat and distracted himself by getting ready.  
The day went relatively slow for Charles and he didn’t know how long he could handle it. The unnecessary speeches, the need to make a spectacle of everything. He looked at the crowd and surveyed the large amounts of parents that were there to celebrate their children’s achievements. He sent the invitation to his mother but he had received nothing in return. He was pretty certain that she was at home either beginning her daily drinking rituals or still asleep from the previous night’s rituals. Either way he knew he still had raven to be proud of him and how far he had come. Once the diplomas were handed out and the ceremony was declared over, he fished the crowd for raven and when he found her he ran and hugged her. “Shall we get out of here?” he suggested, knowing that they had no reason to stay there.  
They began to walk round the street arm in arm and they were laughing about someone who was dressed funky in the graduation ceremony. They then approached the turning that led to the tattoo alley. He gave raven a nervous and worried look before she sighed and dragged him all the way around until they reached the front of the shop. Charles peaked in the window and managed to grasp a glimpse of a man needling another man’s arm. He peeped in a little further. He gasped slightly as he marveled at the sight of a tall, lean man with muscular arms that were flexing as he was needling. The man turned around and Charles agreed that the man’s face was chiseled by god to look like some Greek Adonis with sea green eyes which were hypnotising. A little whimper escaped Charles’ lips, he knew that he was officially screwed over.  
One Year ago:  
Charles had left for the day and he was to meet raven at a restaurant that had just opened not far from their flat. He had started walking but after a couples of minutes and half a day dream later, he was lost. He focused at his surroundings at realised that he had no knowledge of where he was. He took the next left and found himself in an alleyway of shops, piercings and tattoo shops. The panic began to rise up inside him, he hated being in unknown spaces especially when he was alone. He kept on trudging forward but his head turned back to the street behind him, unable to see what was in front of him.  
At the exact same time Erik had finished his shift at the shop and had decided to go take a walk instead of staying in until his next shift. He took out his IPod and as he expected his headphones were a tangled mess. He looked down but still kept shuffling forward as his focus was on the entanglement of his headphones.  
Before the both of them knew it they had crashed into each other causing the two of them to drop the belongings on the floor, both their concentrations unhinged. “Oh god I am so sorry!” a distressed Charles exclaimed, now on the floor picking up all the objects on the floor. Erik began to laugh at the how frightened the man in front of him seemed. “It’s okay, it’s my fault,” he assured him joining him on the floor helping him distinguish which belongings belonged to who. He lifted his head to look at the face of this unknown man and Charles and decided to do the same thing simultaneously therefore causing their heads to clang together. They groaned in pain and held their heads as they looked back at each other.  
Charles will always remember how Erik’s shone in that exact moment, not sure whether they blue or green and decided that it did not matter they were mesmerising as they were. He took in how the creases around his eyes as he smiled were noticeable they made him look more human when he thought that he was a god. The freckles that were placed on his face each one like a little reminder of how endearing this stranger appeared.  
Erik will continue to reminisce at how Charles’ baby blue eyes made him feel like he was being engrossed by the ocean, one of his favourite places to be. The painful and worried look that was plastered on his face made him feel a deep and unknown lovable feeling towards him. Those soft, plump apple red lips and soft chestnut brown curls falling from his head drawing him in but he resisted all their charms and composed himself.  
“I am sorry again,” Erik said softly, “Erik, Erik Lehnsherr,” he smile turned lopsided as he extended his out for Charles to shake. “Xavier, Charles Xavier” he replied shaking Erik’s hand laughing nervously. Just before they could say anything both their phones rang instantaneously and they looked at each other apologetically before answering their phones.  
“Hey Raven…” Charles started, “Hey Emma…” followed Erik. They both hung up not happy that they would depart ways without knowing a significant amount about the both of them. Erik’s phone chimed again. He put his phone away and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, “I have to go, It was very nice meeting you, um Charles,” he spurted out as he rushed past him in the opposite direction. “Try not to walk into anyone for the rest of the day!” he shouted behind him taking one last look at the bewildered boy before disappearing. Charles laughing as he watched the man of his dreams walk away; with haste. “Okay” he whispered to the deserted alleyway, vowing to that he would never let this be the last time that he would see that stranger again.  
Present Day:  
Charles took a deep breath and straightened himself out while grabbing Raven’s arm around his, “Let’s do this,” he state as with as much bravery as he could muster. “He probably has forgotten all about me anyway” he reassured himself internally. They went in and dealt with the receptionist. Erik hearing the commotion turned around curiously and his eyes fell on those luscious brown curls. His eyes widened in shock, he could never forget that hair and how much he wanted to run his fingers through them for the better part of a year. He turned back to his current patient swiftly using the familiar feel of the needle doing its work as way to calm his heart down. He couldn't resist another look and this time he caught his endearing eyes, he smiled calmly trying not reveal his excitement and worries.  
“It is really him,” they both thought concurrently.


End file.
